Who Do You Think You Are?
by missmoxleymania
Summary: Katheryne Blake is falling more in love with Jon Moxley - better known as WWE's Dean Ambrose - the more time they spend together, and Jon is falling right back. He's on the road a lot with wrestling, but when he's home he manages to please her every need and desire. However, their 'perfect' relationship is weighed down when lies and secrets from the past start to come out to play..
1. Chapter 1 You're better than that

The alarm clock sounded. As Katheryne rolled over to turn it off, she was greeted by an empty bed. She frowned at the sight of this because this meant Jon had already went to meet up with Tyler to go to rehearsal for Raw that night, and he hadn't woken her. Probably because she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to bother her.

Katheryne finally got the strength to roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom to shower before starting her day. As she walked into the bathroom to look at the mirror, she didn't see her reflection, but a note from Jon taped to the glass instead.

_Didn't want to wake you. Going to rehearsal for Raw tonight._

_I know you've been anticipating the storyline that I've been _

_keeping a secret from you. I'll be home around 1:30. Love ya._

_- Jon._

Katheryne knew what he was talking about when he brought up the storyline. Roman was suspended for beating the living shit out of Sheamus and Randy Orton the week before. He hurt them and himself severely, causing them all to need surgery and putting them out of commission for what might be several months. Katheryne wondered what the fate was for the Shield, but Jon wouldn't spill.

As Katheryne undressed herself, she let her hair down out of her sloppy bun and stepped elegantly into the stream of water pouring from the shower head; water running down her smooth body. She was frustrated - sexually frustrated that is - Jon had been busy with wrestling a lot lately, with Summerslam Axxess and what not, he hadn't had the chance to love her like he wanted and craved to. She thought about Jon and resisted the excruciating urge she had to touch herself, just hoping when he got home tonight he wouldn't be too tired. She quickly washed herself and turned off the water, wrapping herself in a towel.

When she got out of the shower, she heard music blasting in her kitchen and the aroma of turkey bacon quickly hit her nose.

"Brody what are you doing here?" Katheryne questioned.

"You know I don't like when my baby sister is home alone, Kati," he said softly, trying to hide the fact that she somewhat hurt his feelings.

Katheryne rolled her eyes. Brody was always so protective of her - even more after their parents had died in a car wreck with Katheryne in the car. After that, Brody was the person who basically raised her. He made sure she always had food, water, shelter, went to a good school, had a steady job, and a good guy that made her happy. Katheryne loved Brody, but she didn't understand the fact as to why he thought she needed a babysitter at 25-years-old. Even though she got annoyed with him sometimes, she knew she was lucky to have a brother who cared about her so much, even if sometimes he cared more than she wanted him to.

"Brody, I was only alone for about an hour or so," she assured him.

"That's an hour too long, sis. Where's Mox?"

"He went to rehearsal with Tyler."

"Oh. Well, cool. What's your plan today?"

"What do you mean?" Katheryne looked puzzled.

""What are you doing until Jon gets back?" He questioned.

"Oh, I was probably going to do some cleaning, then go get lunch with Harper."

"Oh," Brody started, trying not to show the disappointment in his voice, "well have fun."

Katheryne quickly picked up on the sadness in his voice. She really hadn't included Brody much in her life since she started living with Jon, which Brody wasn't too happy about. Honestly, she felt bad, but she didn't mean it personally and he knew that.

"Brod," Katheryne began, "I didn't say you couldn't come."

"But-" Brody started as Katheryne quickly cut him off.

"Jon won't be back for almost five more hours. I need some bro and Harper time," she gently smiled.

He looked at her for a minute. He couldn't deny her goofy, heartfelt smile, "fine," he muttered.

Harper met up with Brody and Katheryne at Panera Bread, Katheryne's favorite restaurant next to Olive Garden. Harper was, and always had been her best friend. They had been friends since Harper moved in across the street from Katheryne's family when they were both just 2-years-old. They told each other everything, and kept each other's secrets from everyone else.

"Hey bitch," Harper laughed.

"Hey slut," Katheryne laughed back.

"Uh, hey," Brody spoke awkwardly.

"Brody! What a lovely surprise, I didn't know you were joining us," Harper spoke through clenched teeth.

Harper and Brody never really got along, but they didn't hate each other, they just really couldn't ever agree on anything. They were the epitome of opposites. If Brody was hot, Harper would say she was cold, even if it was 100 degrees outside. They were both stubborn, though, and that's the one thing they had in common. That, and their mutual dislike for Jon.

The three of them ordered food, and sat down, enjoying their time together, just the three of them. Like Brody, Harper hadn't seen Katheryne out and about just by herself either. They both blamed Jon for their lack of quality time together, but Katheryne always just made excuses that she was busy with work. She knew she should spend more time with Harper; she was her best friend after all. Brody was a different story; Katheryne wanted to slowly separate herself from him so that she could prove her independence to him so he wouldn't worry where she was all the time.

"So what are you doing without Jon at the house today?" Harper questioned with a full mouth of food.

"Classy, Harp," Katheryne giggled, "Anyway, I'm just going to clean, maybe go shopping for some new clothes."

"Clothes or _clothes_," Harper winked at Katheryne.

"Could you possible _not_ talk about your sex life in front of me?" Brody sounded disgusted.

"All I said was-" Katheryne started as Brody cut her off.

"No. Harper knew what you meant and _I_ knew what you meant. We get that you're having sex with a famous guy, Kati, but that doesn't mean shit to me and you know how I feel about that scumbag so if you'd please," Brody snapped as he picked up his apple and snagged a healthy bite from it, exposing the white flesh behind red skin. Katheryne and Harper sat there awkwardly in silence for a minute as Brody got up from the table and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Katheryne was puzzled.

"Well, you know Brody isn't a big fan of Jon, Kati." Harper's sentence trailing off.

"I know, but still. I really mean actual clothes, Harper, and besides, Jon really isn't a bad guy. I don't know why you and Brody think that," Harper heard the sadness grow in Katheryne's voice as she saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Kati," Harper moved to hug Katheryne.

"He makes me feel like I have to love everyone he sets me up with and when I finally find someone that _I _actually like, he's never good enough for Brody, never," Katheryne tried to keep her composure since they were still in the restaurant.

"Kati, I think we should go," Harper began, "maybe go shopping like you wanted to? I'll treat," Harper offered.

"No need to treat me, but thanks for the offer," Katheryne smiled, "let's go find Brody and get the hell out of here."


	2. Chapter 2 You again

The girls threw their trash away and wandered out of the restaurant, which was semi-close to where Katheryne wanted to go shopping. They walked out to their cars, only to see that Brody had taken his car and left; leaving Katheryne without a vehicle.

"What the hell," Katheryne griped, "he can't do that!"

"What an asshole. Its okay Kati, we can just take my car and I can drop you off later," Harper offered, "it's no big deal, I promise."

"Okay," Katheryne frowned, "God, I hate him sometimes, Harp."

Katheryne and Harper drove to the mall, Katheryne knowing exactly where she wanted to go. She dragged Harper to Victoria's Secret, watching her expression change from excitement to pure and utter embarassment. Harper was more reserved than Katheryne. Harper had never even had sex before. She told Katheryne that it was because she hadn't found the 'right guy' yet, but Katheryne knew she was just scared.

"What happened to getting actual clothes, Kati?" Harper stuck out in the shop like a sore thumb. It's not even the fact that Harper was ugly, because she wasn't. She was absolutely stunning and Katheryne was shocked that some lucky guy hadn't swept her up yet.

Katheryne giggled as she picked up the sexiest and skimpiest lingere she could find, "What, you dont consider this clothing?"

"Kati, I'll be in the car," Harper went to turn around but Katheryne grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the store.

"Harper, loosen up. I just thought I could pick up a couple sexy 'outfits' to surprise Jon with when he comes home tonight."

"Like you two don't fuck like wild animals how it is..." Harper looked at her in disgust. A hint of jealousy trailed in her tone.

"Not for a while, actually. It's killing me, Harp. I just want to throw him on the bed and go crazy," Katheryne got lost in her lustful thoughts.

"Kati, snap out of it, we're in public. Just because this store sells panties doesn't mean you have to wet yours," Harper hissed.

"Geez, you need to get laid," Katheryne joked, "come on, Harp, just buy one thing. Just in case you meet someone."

Harper found this proposterous, but did it anyway to get Katheryne off her back, "ugh, you just never give up do you?"

"Never," Katheryne giggled.

Harper searched around, loosening up the longer and more she looked at the lingere. She finally chose one with lace around the top of the see-through cups that attached to the see-through panties by just a thin satin material which trailed from the middle of the bra, down the middle of her fit tummy.

"Jesus, Harp," Katheryne gasped, "when you go all out, you can really look like a sexy little slut," she teased.

Harper blushed, "I'm not wearing this for anyone so it doesn't matter."

"We'll see," Katheryne flashed Harper an evil grin.

Harper was panicing about what Katheryne meant by that. _We'll see_. Her thoughts immediately cut off when Katheryne walked out in a cherry red chiffon and satin night shirt that buttoned up just above her female areas which only Jon got the pleasure of seeing, feeling, tasting; it was a sexy little number. Harper had to admit, she wished she had the courage to be as open as Katheryne did. She was always more outgoing. Even in elementary school, Harper had never been the popular girl, it was always Katheryne. Sometimes it hurt her, but she wasn't jealous.

"If that doesn't give Jon a tent in his pants, I don't know what the fuck will," Harper laughed.

The girls walked to the cash register and payed separately. Katheryne looked up at the girl taking the security sensors off of her somewhat-clothing and read her name tag. _Amber_. She knew who the woman was, and it's a mystery how she didn't bitch slap the associate right then and there. Harper looked at Katheryne and knew something wasn't settling too well with her, and when they left the store, Katheryne told her what was going on.

"I can't believe it," Katheryne started, sounding as if she was about to cry, "Why is she here!?"

"Kati, who was that back there?"

"Fucking Amber. Jon's ex girlfriend. I thought she moved to Spain for a modeling job, why is she back here!" Katheryne demanded an answer, not from just anyone, she wanted an answer from Jon, and she wanted an answer from the bitch that had just ruined her semi-nice day.

"Let's just get you home before those wrestling moves Jon has taught you come into play," Harper said as she unlocked her car.

A navy blue 1967 Chevy Camero roared down the gravel driveway at 1:30 PM sharp; just as Jon had promised. Brody was nowhere to be found and right now, that was the last thing on Katheryne's mind. Jon stepped out of the car wearing a white v-neck, a pair of black Vans and jeans that hugged his waist better than his own mother. A man stepped out of the passenger side as Katheryne giggled to herself. Her plan falling nicely into place.

"Who's that with Jon?" Harper tried to catch a glimpse at the man.

"Don't worry, it's just Tyler," Katheryne assured her with a grin stretching across her face. Katheryne knew that Tyler had just recently dumped his girlfriend, and he was ready to get back in the world of dating, and Katheryne had just the girl in mind.

"I'm home babe," Jon yelled as he pushed open the screen door, walking into the house.

Katheryne ran to Jon jumping into his arms, and wrapping herself around him like a koala bear. Jon loved this and if he said he didn't, he was lying. He loved the feeling of her being clingy; needing him. He could've taken her right then and there, dispite if Harper was sitting on the couch or not. He needed her. Bad.

"Someone missed me," Jon said while grinning devilishly into Katheryne's big blue eyes.

"I can't think of who," she teased as she played with the little hairs poking out of his shirt.

"Kati, always a pleasure," Tyler spoke as he walked through the door.

Katheryne jumped down from Jon's embrace and walked over to Tyler to give him a friendly hug. "I have someone you should meet," she grinned again.

Tyler scratched at his face, "alright cool."

"Harper!" Katheryne's voice echoing through the house, "come here," she demanded.

"What do you wa-" She cut herself off as she stared at the man in the doorway. She felt a tingle race throughout all parts of her body. She tried to keep calm, but her face was redder than the lingere that Katheryne had picked up at Victoria's Secret earlier.

"Er...hi," she blushed.

"Hello," Tyler smiled.

"Hey Jon," Katheryne's stomach began to turn, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure Kat," he could tell something was wrong. He didn't know what, but it was something.

Katheryne walked down the narrow hallway back to her and Jon's room, Jon following close behind; leaving Tyler and Harper in the living room alone to get aquainted. Katheryne could feel butterflies rattle around her stomach. She was getting extremely nervous and excited at the same time.

"Before we talk," Jon pulled Katheryne into his embrace kissing her roughly and grumbling into her ear, "I think something is way overdue."


	3. Chapter 3 Letters from Mom

At any other time, Katheryne wouldn't have stopped Jon from taking her worries and frustrations away with sex, but he had lied to her and that was the only thing she could think of. Amber. How dare she smile gently at Katheryne when she was ringing her up. Maybe Amber didn't recognize Katheryne, but Katheryne knew exactly who Amber was. Her thoughts broken by Jon's words.

"Kat," Jon pressed her against the wall gently, grumbling into her ear, "I want you."

Katheryne fought the urge and wasn't thinking rationally. She couldn't control her feelings and just blurted out, "you lied to me, Jon," realizing what she had said as panic quickly greeted her face.

Jon backed away from Katheryne, "what are you talking about?" It was clear Jon had no clue what she was getting at.

"Amber. She never really left for Spain, Jon. I saw her at the mall today, you lied."

Jon sighed, "she did go to Spain, babe," he spoke calmly, "she came back a year ago when my mom died," his sentence trailed off with sadness echoing in his voice as he looked at her.

"Jon, I," Katheryne muttered. She felt horrible and he knew it.

Jon's sadness turned to frustration and anger, which quickly turned to lust. The way she sounded so helpless and sad made him want her even more than he was holding back.

"Don't be," Jon began, "Amber was more of a life-long friend than a girlfriend, Kat. She only came back because my mom had written her a letter before she died," Jon explained.

"A letter?" Katheryne sounded intrigued, "about what?"

"Hell if I know. My mom just wrote letters for people who she loved, and people that she'd never get the chance of loving," Jon sat down. Katheryne looked confused so he continued, "she wrote letters for the future; special people she wont get to meet in my life. My children included. She wrote one for my daughter on her wedding day - if I even have a daughter," he pointed out, "my son's graduation day, and of course," his voice grew sincere, "the woman I plan to marry...or something."

Jon looked up at Katheryne, only to find her eyes hadn't moved from him the whole time, "stuff like that."

Katheryne was lost for words, "she sounded like a very wonderful, loving woman, Jon," her anger - which had changed to sadness - changed to pure solemness.

"She was," he whispered.

This was Jon and Katheryne's first serious conversation since Jon had asked her to move in with him. She loved the dominant side of Jon, but his soft, vulnerable side was amazing too. At this moment, Katheryne felt herself falling more in love with Jon, and let the several questions that were still swarming around in her head simmer down. It was hard for Jon to let his guard down, and she knew this. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She did, however, change the subject.

"I, uh, got you a little surprise," she winked as she handed the pink bag to Jon.

Jon removed the pink and white tissue paper, revealing the silky red night shirt which Katheryne had bought for him in mind earlier, "I don't think this would look good on me," he teased, "red really isn't my color."

She laughed, "well, before the night is over, it won't be on either one of us," she whispered promising into his ear.

Jon knew she was craving him, "patience, babe," he grinned.

Katheryne giggled, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jon stretched out onto the bed and motioned for Katheryne to lie next to him, "come here, Kat."

_**There's a smile on my face again**_

_**'Cause I'm laying with her skin**_

_**And I will be here all night**_

_**You best get your words right**_

Katheryne got on the bed and immediately curled herself up in him; claiming his scent. He wrapped his arm around her, wanting to tell her how he didn't even care that Amber was in town because he only had eyes for her, and he wanted Katheryne to know that. His thoughts soon trailed off, leaving them to embrase each other in silence, listening to the storm emerging outside.

_**'Cause I've tangled them before**_

_**She caught me running out the back door**_

_**Never will it happen again**_

_**Yeah I found out I've been**_

"Kat," Jon began, "come watch me tonight. You can even bring Harper if you want. Please, I need you there."

Katheryne sounded surprised, "Jon, I would," she paused, "do that any day."

Jon smiled and playfully pulled Katheryne on top of him, feeling her all over. She grinded her hips against his and kissed him. She looked down at him and caressed his messy hair. She loved Jon with everything she had, but she was scared that she would never get a letter from Jon's mother like Amber had. It worried Katheryne greatly.

Jon and Katheryne had both drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, Katheryne blinked her eyes open and watched Jon sound asleep, lying next to her.

"Shit!" Katheryne exclaimed, "Jon wake up, it's almost six," she nudged him, awakening him from his deep slumber.

He grumbled and rolled back over, then realized what Katheryne had said and popped up out of the bed like a loaded spring. He quickly approaches the dresser and pulled out his black pants, Under Armour cut off, and vest - quickly stripping down into his blue boxer briefs - exciting Katheryne immensely. Jon took notice of the eager look in her eyes.

"Tonight, Kat," he laughed, "I promise."

"Fine," she pouted and rolled out of bed, helping him gather everything he needed for Raw.

"Jon," the two heard a voice from the living room. They had completely forgotten that Tyler and Harper were still there, "it's time to head out, man," Tyler announced through the hallway.

Jon bounced up and down on one foot, slipping on his left boot, and then the right one, "coming," Jon yelled back.

Katheryne and Jon rushed around the room, checking if he had everything he needed - which he did - and Katheryne walked over to the door. Before she could open it, Jon pulled Katheryne's back against his chest, kissing her neck and rubbing his protruding member against her lower back through his pants.

"Patience," she mocked.

"Yeah, yeah," Jon muttered.

Katheryne and Jon walked out of the room to find that Tyler and Harper were outside watching the storm on the porch. Jon opened the screen door which creaked and startled Harper.

"Jesus, Jon, you scared me," Harper laughed it off.

"We better get a roll on, man," Jon nudged Tyler's shoulder, "beat the storm and whatnot."

The girls walked Tyler and Jon to the car. Jon and Katheryne held hands while Jon leaned up against the side of his Camero. Even though Jon was leaning, he was still noticeably taller than Katheryne. Harper and Tyler were talking and laughing a lot, but Katheryne couldn't make out what they were talking about. Whatever it was, she knew that her plan to get them together was falling nicely into place. Katheryne at that moment remembered Jon asking her and Harper to come to the show tonight.

"Hey, Harp," Katheryne yelled over the rumbling storm, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" Harper wondered.

Before Katheryne had time to reply, Tyler beat her to it, "why don't you come to the show tonight then?"

Harper's face turned pinker than her sunburn she had gotten when her and Katheryne's families went vacationing in Honolulu when they were 8-years-old, "sure," she tried to play it off cool, "that sounds amazing," she cheesed.

Seth grinned, "sweet, see you guys there."

"Bye, babe," Jon kissed Katheryne and as she was walking away, pinched her ass.

"Jon!" She giggled as he winked at her, lighting a cigarette between his middle and index finger, laughing.

"Bye, Harper," Tyler gently said as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"Bye, Ty," she hugged back as both of their faces disappeared in one another's hair.

* * *

The car roared as Jon started it up and backed up, turning to leave the long gravel driveway. The girls watched as the car got lost in both the distance and the dust it was kicking up behind it. Harper still blushing and eagerly smiling like a little kid who had just been to Disney World for the first time. Katheryne was happy that her plan was working so well, but was even happier that for the first time, she had genuinely seen her best friend happy over a man. The girls scurried inside as the rain finally let loose again.

Harper was lost in her thoughts; obviously thinking about Tyler still.

"What did you and Tyler talk about?" Katheryne broke her daydream.

"We just got to know each other," Harper promised.

"Oh, I gotcha," Katheryne winked.

Harper blushed, sort of getting defensive, "No, Kati, it wasn't like that," she assured.

"Come on! Harper Snow, you totally want his dick!" Katheryne teased.

Harper giggled and turned to Katheryne, "I guess this means that lingere won't go to waste for long," she winked, and for the first time, Katheryne was lost for words.


	4. Chapter 4 A Team Divided

This was the night that Katheryne had been looking forward to for about two weeks now. The new storyline Jon had told her about, made her even more excited to be at Raw that night. Her and Harper were granted with two front row tickets and backstage passes after the show, thanks to Jon. Harper and Katheryne talked over the crowd about what the four of them - Katheryne, Jon, Harper and Tyler - would do after the show. They agreed that they would let the guys decide what they wanted to do, depending on the mood they would be in.

Katheryne had to hide her laughter at Harper's outfit. It wasn't ugly, but everyone could tell this was her first WWE event that she'd been to. Harper was dressed in red 3-inch heels, a pair of black leggings, and a black and white polka dot semi-professional looking cap sleeve shirt. Katheryne thought Harper looked gorgeous compared to herself. All Katheryne had changed into was a pair of worn out black Chuck Taylor's, a pair of jeans, and an Explicit Mox Violence shirt to represent her man that she was obviously so proud of.

Harper took notice of how different she looked compared to everyone else, but hadn't really seemed bothered by it. She was starting to have more confidence in herself in just the few hours she had met Tyler. Katheryne liked seeing Harper like this because only certain people got to see this side of Harper, and knowing that she was like this around Tyler had made Katheryne smile. Her best friend was finally unraveling around someone who wasn't Katheryne or Brody.

Harper wasn't really into WWE, and frankly; she knew basically nothing about it that she didn't learn from Katheryne. Katheryne loved watching Jon wrestle - she just loved WWE altogether. She had loved it since her father had watched it when she was little. The first match she remembered clearly was these new guys Edge and Christian VS. The Hardy Boyz for the WWF Championship. It was Edge and Christian's first tag match together, and their first victorious win as a team. Katheryne's reminiscing childhood memories were cut off when Special Op started playing around the arena.

_Sierra_  
_Hotel_  
_India_  
_Echo_  
_Lima_  
_Delta_  
_**Shield**_

The arena was searching all over for the Shield, only to find that they had walked down from the ramp for once. This was a big deal to everyone else, but Harper had no clue what was so special about it. This made Katheryne snicker. The men stepped in the ring with their titles around their waists. Jon was handed a mic by Lilian Garcia. It was weird for Katheryne to call him Dean, but sometimes it just slipped from her mouth without her noticing.

"Ya know," Dean began with a cocky attitude, "we've been here for _how long_ now? Nobody has proved that they're anywhere as good as us. You know why? Because we're Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins! Nobody has the strive, the want, the need, the **desire**," he paused, "to be as good as us." Dean walked around the ring looking at the crowd, catching a glimpse at his beautiful Katheryne looking at him with admiring eyes.

"Nobody can touch us. None of the superstars in the back can do anything about how we destroy anyone who comes in our way," Dean began again, "for example, did anyone see how we took out the Undertaker?" Seth chuckled at the destruction that Dean brought up, as he took the mic from Dean.

"We are the Shield from injust-" Seth was cut off by The Big Show and Dolph Ziggler running out to the ring.

The men wasted no time fighting each other and started a four-man brawl right there during the middle of the Shield's promo. Just then, Triple H; COO of the company and WWE superstar ran out and tried to break up the fight. Seth went to swing at Big Show and he ducked - accidentally punching Triple H in the face. Everyone in the ring stopped dead in their footsteps and horror swept across Seth's face. Triple H angrily grabbed the mic that was laying on the floor.

"Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose," Triple H shouted, "you two are stripped from your titles!" Everyone in the ring, and crowd was in shock.

Dean looked at Seth and started bitching him out. Nobody could hear what they were saying because they didn't have a mic, but it didn't look pretty. The yelling soon turned to shoving, and Triple H started again.

"Rollins, you and Reigns are no longer tag team champions," he declared, "so the title is up for grabs in this next match. Team Hell No VS. The Prime Time Players." He started to step out of the ring, but paused. "Oh, I almost forgot," he laughed, "Ambrose and Rollins, you two are going to be in a number one contenders match for the WWE championship against CM Punk at Night of Champions." He laughed again and stepped out of the ring.

Seth and Dean followed behind Ziggler and Big Show, stepping out of the ring. Dean walking away from Seth who was trying to reason with him. The Shield was obviously crumbling underneath themselves.

Team Hell No was defeated by the Prime Time Players after a 30-minute match, making them the new tag team champions. The look on Seth's face backstage was utter disgust. He couldn't help that Big Show had ducked when he went to punch him. It pissed Seth off so much that he couldn't even prepare himself for his match against his former best friend that night.

The next match was RVD vs Chris Jericho. The two men had fought when Katheryne went to watch Raw when she was a bit younger with her uncle, and they looked in better shape now than 6 years ago to be honest. RVD was pinned after Jericho used the Code Breaker.

Katheryne just wanted the main event to happen. So far, the storyline was disappointing her because she loved the Shield together. Though, she had to admit, it was brilliant.

Miz TV was next. Katheryne loved the Miz. He always made her laugh when Jon and her would be backstage together. He was nothing but nice to her, so she was intrigued with this segment. Miz stood there in a fancy pin-striped suit with the microphone in his hand.

"Welcome to the most must-see talk show in WWE History," he proclaimed, "welcome to Mix TV. Today my guests are AJ Lee, and new diva, Paige. Come on out ladies."

AJ's theme hit. Her and paige skipped down the ramp together with AJ's new friend, Layla El, finally getting into the ring. Miz handed each of them a microphone.

"Welcome, ladies," Miz greeted them.

AJ stopped him right away, "I just want to say, that if we're out here to answer questions about the Bella's," she held up her championship, "they will never be half the woman I am, or half the woman Paige is. We are the divas of tomorrow, we will always be better than them." She assured.

Paige took the mic, "I just got moved up to the main roster, and I've already made more of a name for myself, and a bigger impact than the Bella's with their wannabe Jessica Rabbit sidekick," she giggled, "and I'm only 21-years-old."

_**You can look but you cant touch**_

Nikki and Brie walked out on the ramp with Eva Marie, all not looking too pleased. They stepped into the ring with microphones.

Brie confronted Paige, "if you think you've accomplished more than us, without even wrestling us, you're crazier than you look, bitch."

"Oh, look at me, I'm Brie Bella! I'm dating Daniel Bryan! Twin magic!" Paige mocked her.

Eva held Brie back, "Whats the matter?" AJ taunted, "not looking for a fight tonight Eva?"

Eva let go of Brie and got in AJ's face, "you want a fight? We'll give you a fight. Right here, right now. Bella's and Eva Marie, vs. AJ, her clone, Paige, and Layla."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Miz interrupted, "this is my show, damn it. Now I say what goes on here, so get a ref down here. It's the Bella's and Eva Marie, against AJ, Paige, and Layla."

The bell rang and the match began. Nikki and AJ in the ring first. Katheryne was worried - sometimes - that Jon would leave her for one of the divas he worked with. It was actually a conversation they had multiple times. AJ put Nikki in the black widow, but Brie got in the ring and broke it up, causing Layla to get in the ring, beating up Brie, causing Eva Marie to get step in the ring to attack Layla, but Paige jumped off the top turnbuckle onto Eva. The match was out of control, and everyone was disqualified. Nobody in the crowd was even mad. It was an entertaining match to watch.

Katheryne and Harper went to get drinks and popcorn before the main event. Harper hadn't really said much the whole night, so Katheryne wanted to see what was wrong with her.

"Harp," Katheryne began, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just scared, I didn't know that Jon and Tyler were going to fight each other." She spoke these words like a frightened little girl.

"Harper, this is scripted," Katheryne admitted, "this isn't really going to effect their friendship."

"Oh," Harper began, trying to play it off cool, "I knew that." She giggled.

"Sure you did." Katheryne teased as they got back to their seats.

The whole arena was anticipating the main event. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins would face each other for the very first time. It was a scary thought to know that the Shield wasn't together anymore, but maybe this was a trick. Katheryne was trying to make sense of this whole dilemma, but she couldn't think rationally due to the lack of sex that Jon hadn't given her lately.

Dean and Roman made their way down to the ring from separate locations through the building. It was kinda like a metaphor of them being divided as a team, which Katheryne thought was neat. They stared at each other in the ring, hate in their eyes. This match was going to be epic. The bell rang, and they were hesitant at first, but quickly jumped into the match.

Seth grabbed Dean, but Dean Irish whipped him into the turnbuckle, running over and clothes lining him. Seth fell to the ground, and Dean kept on attacking him until the ref got to a four count. Dean backed away and when he went to go back to Seth, he had gotten up and shoved Dean right on his ass. It was clear Seth was showing off for Harper. Katheryne looked over at Harper, and she had nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Harp, are you okay?" Katheryne laughed.

"Yeah, why?" Harper questioned.

"How about your panties?" Katheryne joked.

Harper blushed and they continued to watch the match. This was important to both men. Not only to show that they can be good on their own, but this was for a shot at the WWE title in the main event of Night of Champions. Dean DDT'ed Seth from nowhere, and it looked like he had him, but Seth countered the pin, and won the match. He couldn't believe it. _Dean_ couldn't believe it. Seth's arm was raised by the ref, and from behind, CM Punk slid into the ring and GTS'ed Seth.

Dean and Punk continued to mutilate Seth in the ring, but when Punk wasn't looking Dean had DDT'ed him and stepped above both men raising the title in the air.

"I'm the WWE champion!" He yelled without a microphone.

Raw ended and Katheryne and Harper looked around backstage for Jon and Tyler. They looked for about 5 minutes until stumbling upon Tyler walking out of the bathroom in normal clothing.

"Hey guys." He said solemnly.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Harper Questioned. "You got the match for Night of Champions, be happy." She added.

"Yeah but-" Tyler began, but Katheryne cut him off.

"Where's Jon?" She asked.

"He's mad at me right now, I don't know." Tyler answered.

"Why is he mad at you, Tyler?" Harper wondered.

Tyler looked at them, "I wasn't supposed to win the match..."


	5. Chapter 5 I Met Someone

Jon stormed around the locker room, throwing, kicking, and hitting everything he saw. He sat down and rubbed his temples; trying to make sense of what just occurred. It was strictly written that Dean was supposed to win the match; not Seth. But the shitty thing was; Seth didn't win, Tyler did. Tyler did this out of utter selfishness towards Jon.

"How could he do this to me?!" Jon yelled to nobody as he kicked his locker. "This was _my_ match!"

A knock on the door stopped Jon's rant as Mr. McMahon walked hesitantly in the room. Jon angrily stared the Chairman in the face. Vince knew he was pissed. Despite that, Vince tried to reason with him.

"Dean, I know you're mad-" Vince started as Jon cut him off.

"Mad? Who's mad? Not me, because I'm fucking pissed!" Jon yelled, "Tyler wasn't supposed to win that match, Vince. So what does that leave me? Stripped from my title - which I've carried around my waist for over one hundred days - and no match at Night of Champions?"

"Jon, hear me out," an idea popped into Vince's head, "how about I give you a match for you to get your title back at Night of Champions?"

"Are you kidding me? Fuck that."

"Are you denying a title opportunity?" Vince was puzzled.

"No," Jon looked at him, "I want a match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Night of Champions. Dean Ambrose vs. Cody Rhodes."  
"There's already a match for that, Jon. Think rationally."  
"Well if there's already a match, why don't you make it a triple-threat match." Jon demanded. The look on Vince's face meant that he was definitely considering it.

"I'll do you one better Ambrose," Vince started, "Why don't we make it a fatal four-way. I'll announce it on Smackdown."

"With who?" Jon was intrigued with the statement.

"World Heavyweight Champion, Cody Rhodes VS. Dolph Ziggler VS. Dean Ambrose VS-" Vince trailed off, "well why don't we keep the last one a surprise. I can tell you this, though; you will **never** see it coming." Vince promised as he walked out of the locker room.

Jon wanted to know who the last man was, and the fact that he didn't know, was eating him alive. It left a window of men open for the last slot in the match. He wasted no time in showering and changing his clothes to go meet with Katheryne, Harper and Tyler.

* * *

The car ride to Buffalo Wild Wings was silent - everyone too afraid or mad to say anything. Tyler and Jon denied the request from the other superstars to go to Chick-Fil-A because they wanted to be with just Harper and Katheryne. They walked into the restaurant with a hostess to greet them right away.

"How many?" She asked.

"Three." Jon said without hesitation.

The hostess looked confused, "but there's four people in your party."

"Yeah, he doesn't exist to me." Jon was still mad about the match.

Katheryne nudged him in the side, "Jon, stop."

He looked at her, softening his voice, "fine. Table for four."

They were seated in a circular table - all of the booths were filled. Jon ordered a beer, while Tyler and Katheryne ordered diet cokes, and Harper ordered a sweet tea. They didn't have to wait long for the waiter to greet them and tell them the specials. Taking note that Jon was in a bad mood, the waiter skipped the lame jokes he had thought of on the way over.

"I'll have eight honey barbecue boneless wings." Katheryne smiled.

"Same as her." Harper agreed.

"12 boneless barbecue wings." Tyler handed the waiter his menu.

"I'm hungry for something else," Jon winked at Katheryne and rubbed his hand on her thigh, causing her blush, "but I'll have what he ordered," Jon motioned to Tyler.

The waiter gathered the menus and smiled, "I'll have those out for you soon."

Katheryne and Harper got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Jon and Tyler to sit there in silence.

"This is really bad." Harper, always one to point out the obvious.

"It'll blow over. I'm more worried that Brody hasn't tried to get ahold of me since we were all together earlier." Katheryne admitted.

"I'm sure he's just trying to give you the freedom that you've been asking for."

"You're probably right," the girls went to leave the bathroom. "By the way," Katheryne added, "I'm the one you're playing footsie with under the table."

* * *

When Jon and Katheryne got back to their house around 2 AM, Jon was still pretty pissed, but Katheryne knew that just meant he would take his frustrations out on her later. She went to their bedroom and dressed down into her red night shirt that she was eager to show off. Katheryne slinked out of the bedroom and walked up behind Jon who was sitting on the couch looking down at his phone. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his neck. He took notice of the silky red sleeves and looked back to see that she was wearing the little number that she'd bought earlier.

"Well, it looks better on you." He teased.

Katheryne smiled, "thanks, babe."

"You didn't let me finish, sweetheart," Jon got up from the couch, standing in front of Katheryne; rubbing the silky red sleeves. "I was going to say it would look even better off." He grumbled into her ear.

Those words made Katheryne's heart pound like no other. She grabbed Jon by the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him to her.

"You've made me wait long enough," she softly said in his ear, "now take these off."

Jon smirked at how needy and demanding Katheryne was. Before she could do anything else, he put her over his shoulder and walked back to the bedroom; tossing her on the bed and getting on top of her - supporting his weight on the arm he laid above Katheryne's head. His other hand slipping up under the satin night shirt to press his palm against her skin. His hands roamed everywhere, thinking of exactly where and how he wanted to start. So many things he wanted, so many things he knew she needed. It had been so long that he could barely control himself.

"Stand up," he ordered.

Katheryne did as she was told and he unsnapped the three little buttons holding the night shirt together. She let it fall to the floor, standing bare in front of him. She could see his arousal building up in his jeans. He pulled her small, naked body to him as she rubbed the outside of his jeans.

"Unbutton them." Jon groaned.

Again, doing as told, Katheryne unbuttoned Jon's jeans and let them fall to the ground. He pulled off the boxer briefs and pulled his shirt over his head. They were both too horny for foreplay, so Jon wasted no time. He gently threw her down onto the bed and without any warning thrusted into her, causing her to moan loudly, which echoed in the room. Katheryne dug her nails deeper into Jon's back with every rough thrust. He loved when she did this. It left her markings on him - claiming him as hers - which she knew he loved.

"Oh, fuck, Kat," Jon groaned, "I forgot how good you felt."

Katheryne's release was close and Jon could tell, so he did everything that drove her crazy.

"Jon," Katheryne whimpered.

"Let it out, Kat," Jon growled into her ear.

That's all it took for Katheryne to reach her climax, which set off Jon's soon after. His body stilled and then pulled out of her. He rolled off of Katheryne and collapsed next to her, kissing her forehead. His thoughts completely erased from tonight's match. Katheryne curled up next to him and they both fell asleep to the sound of the rain outside.

* * *

Katheryne's phone rang early the next morning, awakening her from her peaceful slumber. She rolled out of Jon's embrace, trying not to disturb him. It was Brody, so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kati." Brody spoke hesitantly, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I just...yeah."

"It's fine, Brod." Katheryne assured him. "Not to be rude, but did you really call me at eight o'clock in the morning to tell me that?"

"No. I actually wanted to tell you that I met someone yesterday."

"Someone as in..." Katheryne waited for him to continue.

"I met a girl. We just clicked; it was amazing. After I left Panera, I went to Starbucks to get my mind off of things, and then this beautiful girl walked in. I offered to buy her coffee, and she accepted. I asked her to hang out with me, but she said she had to get back to work, but assured me that we would later. We spent the whole day together after she got off work."

"That's great, Brod," Katheryne groggily muttered.

"I'm gonna bring her by at noon so you and Jon can meet her, sound good?" His excitement not masked.

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye, sis."

* * *

Brody's car started up the gravel road as Jon walked into the living room to meet up with Katheryne.

"Why does Brody think I give a fuck about some bitch that he_ just_ randomly met?" Jon aggrivated.

"Jon, he's my brother."

Jon rolled his eyes and walked outside on the porch with Katheryne. Brody stepped out of his car and went over to open the girl's door. When she stepped out Katheryne was taken aback. She couldn't believe her eyes. The look on Jon's face was even more shocked. Brody walked up to them with the girl wrapped in his arms.

"Jon, Kati, this is my girlfriend, Amber."

* * *

_**Reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Promise Me

Smackdown started out with Mr. McMahon staggering down to the ring for an announcement involving the World Heavyweight Championship, which - at this point - the WWE universe and other superstars had no knowledge of. A microphone was provided for the Chairman as the crowd's 'boo' chants died down and he could begin.

"Before we get anything started tonight," Vince began, "I just want to let everyone know that Monday night on Raw, Seth Rollins went against what was best for business - leaving Dean with no match at Night of Champions. However, Mr. Ambrose and I came to a happy medium on the situation for the upcoming Pay-Per-View, which you might all find interesting."

The 'what' chants soon escaped from the mouths in the audience after each pause that Vince took.

"At Night of Champions," he waited for the chants to finish, "the World Heavyweight title was to be on the line in a match which was originally Cody Rhodes, versus Dolph Ziggler for Ziggler's rematch from Summerslam. That match..." he paused, "is not going to happen."

The arena filled with disappointing boos and hisses. Obviously, unsatisfied with his statement. He continued over the crowd.

"That match is not going to happen because it isn't going to be a one-on-one match anymore. Instead, it will be a fatal-four-way." He announced. "The _new _World Heavyweight Championship match will now be current champion; Cody Rhodes, versus Dolph Ziggler, versus Dean Ambrose, versus..." His voice trailed off.

Jon was in the back watching Vince give his speech. He was anxious to know who the third man who he was going to face would be. He couldn't wait any longer. With all the stress he had endured in the past few days - Tyler betraying him, his ex-girlfriend dating his girlfriend's brother, and the confusion he had building for Katheryne - He needed to know** now**.

"The fourth man participating in this match is none other than-" Vince was cut off by theme music.

**_Don't you see the writing on the wall._**  
**_You're in way over your head,_**  
**_You're gonna drown in the things that you said._**  
**_Time has come and gone for words_**  
**_A thousands threats I've heard before_**  
**_But words are cheap, but lies are big to take._**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Vince shouted, "Jeff Hardy!"

The crowd rose to their feet, screaming and cheering for the superstar who had been absent from the WWE since his last match with CM Punk. Jon couldn't believe this. He was at a disadvantage due to the fact he hadn't been in the ring with Hardy, or anyone like him whatsoever. He soon found a camera backstage and did a promo by himself for the first time ever. His face showed up on the titantron.

"Hey, Hardy!" Dean yelled as he quieted the crowd and drew the attention of McMahon and Hardy. "If you think for a second you have a chance to win that title this Sunday at Night of Champions, you're dead ass wrong. You see, I am a believer in fighting for injustice, which is what you are. It is in-just that you waltzed back into the WWE and immediately get a title opportunity. I GOT MY TITLE STRIPPED FROM ME." Dean was shouting now. "I was the United States Champion for over one hundred consecutive days, I am better than everyone in that locker room. I carried the Shield on my back. I will destroy anyone who gets in my path, and you won't be any different."

Jeff took the microphone from Vince, "good," he laughed. "Then you won't have any problem facing me this Sunday."

* * *

When Jon got home, he was in no mood to talk to anyone, not even Katheryne. He had a horrible match against Jack Swagger that night and nothing - it seemed like - was going in his favor. He completely forgot to meet up with Tyler for drinks, Brody was hanging out with Amber that night, and Katheryne was out with Harper which left him in the house alone with nothing but his thoughts.

He hated being home by himself. Katheryne and him frequently considered getting a dog or something to lessen the loneliness when the other wasn't home. Yet the fact that Jon was always on the road, and Katheryne was still busy with school, made them realize they didn't have time for a pet; or the funds to be feeding another mouth - human or not.

Jon walked around the house, and then stepped into the door trim of his mothers old room. Nothing had been moved or touched since she passed. He was too depressed to ever go through and get rid of anything, so he left it alone. He walked around the room and sat down on the neatly made bed; letting everything sink in. He sighed, got up, and walked over to her writing desk. She always loved writing, and that was one of the main things Jon remembered about her.

He rifled through a pile of papers on her desk. In the stack were poems, short stories, and ideas for novels - all handwritten by her. He sat there for a while reading them, completely getting lost in her work. Most of her stories involved Jon. She always told him he was her inspiration. Jon and his mother weren't the closest, but it meant a lot to him. Jon got distracted when he found a picture of him as a child with his mother on his sixth birthday paper clipped to a sheet written in red pen.

_Dear Jon,_

_Though I know you may not find this until I am long gone, I still have hope that you may find this one day. If you're reading this, it means you didn't give up. You have overcome your fear of being alone, which means you're finally getting your life back on track. Jonathan, I love you more than anything and I wouldn't ever change a thing about you. I know I wasn't worthy of the 'best parent' award, but I tried to do everything I could to make sure you would turn out alright._

_As I lie here in my hospital bed with time ticking away, I think of the things I would've done differently for you. I would've made sure that you had better clothing, a better home. I would've made sure you had a better mom. I know I couldn't be there for you as much as I wished, Jon. Being a single parent isn't easy, but I tried to be strong for you. I couldn't show you my weakness - the tears I cried every night, or the scars and welts down my body from men I thought I could trust. I didn't want you to worry about me. _

_Every year - since you were born - I've watched you grow. I measured your height on the trim of the kitchen door, I put bandages on your injuries, I walked with you on Senior Night for Wrestling when you were in high school, and I watched you move away from home. I watched you change into the handsome, respectful, loving man you are today. I'm sorry I won't be able to attend your 28th birthday this coming December - God has bigger plans for me. I know you can take care of yourself, Jon. You were always one to be independent. I can't explain how proud of you I am. Despite the constant arguments we had, I'm so proud to watch you chase your dreams, and make them a reality._

_Remember, Jon, happiness is the key to life. You can not be anything if you are not happy. Find a woman who makes you happy and never let her go. Don't make your children go through the pain you had to go through of being the child of a single parent. I know you went through a lot of shit growing up, but I want to apologize for all of that right now. I know it won't make up for it, though._

_When I pass - which I can tell will be any time - I want you to do something for me, Jon. I want you to tell me all about her. _

_Goodbye, son. I love you._

_- Mom_

At this point, Jon was smearing the ink with the tears dripping down the tip of his nose. He knew what he had to do, and he wasn't going to waste any more time than he already had. He rifled through a pile of envelopes in a one of the drawers, and walked out of the room; shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Ittook Jon a while to start his car, but eventually he did and drove down the empty road, listening to nothing but the sound of gravel brush against his tires and the acceleration of the wind as he sped up. Cincinnati was always so peaceful at night, which is why Jon had stayed here his whole life. On the drive, he had texted Katheryne that he went out for drinks with Tyler. He hated lying to her, but it was easier than explaining this random burst of realization that randomly swept his mind.

* * *

When Jon reached his destination, he stepped out of the Camero, leaving the motor still running, door open and the headlights on. He walked along a row of names until he spotted the name _Moxley_. Jon sat down and played with the grass in the darkness. Nothing to illuminate the night except his dim headlights. He didn't know where to begin, or even what to say. The sky began to rumble, followed by a burst of light - another storm in the making.

"Mom," Jon struggled for words, "I found her."


	7. Chapter 7 I Need You To Read Something

When Jon woke up that morning, he had no idea how he got home or even when. Katheryne was already gone with Harper doing errands, so Jon was alone. He thought about going to the gym or cleaning for Kati, but all he could draw his mind back to was the letter he was hiding in his dresser drawer.

* * *

"Harp," Kati spoke as they were walking down the cereal aisle.

"Yeah, Kati?

"What time did Tyler come home last night?"

"What?" Harper sounded lost.

"You know, after him and Jon had drinks together."

"Uh, Kati..." Harper started, "Tyler was with me all night. He didn't leave the house."

Kati looked like she was on the verge of tears and quickly walked out of the store before causing a scene. She sat on the bench in the warm Cincinnati sun, holding her temples. Harper scurried after her.

"Kati, what's going on?"

"He's cheating on me, Harper." Katheryne started crying.

"Kati, that's ridiculous," Harper assured her, "Jon loves you."

"I thought so too. But he lied. This wasn't some white lie, Harp. Why would he do this to me." Katheryne was now in Harpers arms, crying into her shoulder.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

When they arrived back to Jon and Katheryne's house, Harper tried to calm Katheryne down, but her mind was already made up. Katheryne figured Jon was at the gym, and the note on the counter confirmed it. She decided to pack everything up, and let him know she was leaving when he got home.

The screen door creaked open a couple hours later as Jon walked through the door with flowers in his hand. He was finally going to do it.

"Kat," Jon's voice echoed through the house, "come here I have something to tell you." He was so excited.

"And I have something to tell you," Katheryne spoke with a glare across her face.

"Kat, what are you doing with those bags?"

"Jon," she struggled. This was so hard for her to say. "I'm leaving you."

"Kat, why-"

"Jon, when you decide to not lie to me, then and only then will I come back to you. You have clearly proved to me that you don't love me as much as you pretend to. I hope whoever she is, she was worth it."

"Katheryne..." Jon never called her that unless something was seriously wrong.

"Jon, I-"

Jon grabbed Katheryne's face, causing him to drop the flowers, and her to drop her bags. He lost himself in her. She tried to forget the lie, but it was just too big. Their tongues danced together until she quickly stopped him.

"Jon, stop. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you until you tell me the truth. I'm going to stay with Brody for a while."

Jon could tell her mind was made up and there was nothing he could do to change it. His laziness from last night just caused the best thing in his life to walk away from him. Again, he was left in the house alone with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

A few days had passed and Jon hadn't heard from Katheryne. He couldn't think about that, though. Night of Champions was tomorrow and he needed to focus. He had went to the gym with Tyler that day to get his mind off of things.

"Spot me."

"Jon, I know what you're doing." Tyler was always one to see right through him.

"I'm not doing anything but getting focused for this match tomorrow, man." Jon assured him.

"Dude, just stop being so thick-headed and go tell her the truth."

Jon got close to Tyler and muttered in his ear, "do you really think Kati would believe me if I told her I went to talk to my dead mother at 2 AM?"

"You're right, man, but your lie was too big. No wonder she thinks you're cheating."

"Just shut up and spot me."

Tyler chuckled, "whatever you say Mox."

* * *

Jon had sent Katheryne front row tickets to Night of Champions, hoping she would come and watch him. She received the tickets in the mail, but couldn't get herself to go. It hurt her too much to see him while she was hurt this deeply. She wanted to see him. It was killing her inside, and maybe she'd went too far by leaving him, but damn it, this wasn't the first time he'd lied to her.

Tyler's match was up before Jon's. Jon wasn't even mad about what had occurred on raw a couple weeks ago. He couldn't even focus on that. He watched the tv in the back, secretly cheering for his friend.

"This match is scheduled for one fall," The announcer proclaimed, "and it is for the WWE Championship!"

_**Look in my eyes,**_

_**what do you see?**_

_**The cult of personality.**_

_**I know your anger,**_

_**I know your dreams,**_

_**I'm everything you wanna be.**_

_**Oh, I'm the cult of personality,**_

_**the cult of personality,**_

_**the cult of personality.**_

"Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the WWE Champion, CM Punk." The crowd cheered and booed as Punk walked down the ramp.

Katheryne was watching the Pay-Per-View at home while Brody and Amber went out to dinner and a movie. She assured them that it was okay, and she would be fine by herself at home. She needed time to think anyway. Seth walked out to the theme song for Night of Champions since the Shield was no longer together and he hadn't found a replacement theme.

"And the challenger, from Davenport, Iowa, Seth Rollins."

Seth was dressed in regular ring gear like he was in Ring of Honor. It was weird seeing him in something that wasn't a bulletproof vest and jeans, but Harper, who was with Katheryne at this time, didn't seem to mind.

The match didn't last long. Seth got distracted for one second, and it was all down hill from there. Punk Irish whipped Seth into the turnbuckle and gave him three high knees to the face, dropping him flat on his face. Jon watched in the back and felt nothing but pity for Seth. He would've done better in a different match, facing someone not as good as Punk.

Seth went for the Suicide Dive, and Punk moved out of the way. When Seth got to his feet, Punk got him in the Anaconda Vice, and made Seth tap. This was now Punk's 415th consecutive day as champion.

"Here is your winner, and _still _the WWE Champion, CM Punk." The referee handed Punk his championship as he rolled out of the ring.

"That's bullshit!" Harper yelled at the tv.

"Harper Snow!" Katheryne laughed.

"Well it is..." She pouted.

"Sssshhh, the next match is starting!" Katheryne wasn't hiding her excitement.

"The following match is a fatal-four-way and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship. First, the World Heavyweight Champion, Cody Rhodes!"

_**Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors.**_  
_**Woah, youre only smoke and mirrors tonight.**_

"Introducing the first opponent, Jeff Hardy!"

**_Don't you see the writing on the wall._**  
**_You're in way over your head,_**  
**_You're gonna drown in the things that you said._**  
**_Time has come and gone for words_**  
**_A thousands threats I've heard before_**  
**_But words are cheap, but lies are big to take._**

"And the next challenger,"

_**I'm here to show the world,  
I'm here to show the world,  
come on!**_

"Dolph Ziggler!"

The next song threw everyone off guard because they had never heard it used for a superstar on the main roster. The song _Always Something _by Cage the Elephant played through the arena. This was one of the songs Jon used in CZW when he was known as Jon Moxley.

_**Its always something,  
before the late night.  
Around the corner,  
there's always something waiting for you.**_

"And from right here in Cincinnati, Dean Ambrose!"

When Jon walked out in his trunks and no shirt like he did in CZW, Katheryne's face flushed red. He looked better than she'd remembered. She missed him. Bad. Harper saw Katheryne's face and she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Kati, talk to him."

"Harper, I will eventually." Katheryne assured her. "Now shhh, the match is starting!"

Katheryne watched closely as Dean made the first swing at Jeff. They had their own rivalry before the match had even begun. Who did Jeff think he was embarassing Dean on Smackdown like that? Dean was not going to take that sitting down.

Cody and Dolph were off swinging each other in every direction, and soon Dolph knocked Dean and Jeff out of the ring, and Zigzagged Cody from behind when he went to climb the top turnbuckle. The ref got to a 2 count until Dean crawled back into the ring and mutilated Dolph with his heavy stomps. Jeff got Cody and soon the match was getting out of control.

Jeff dragged Cody's limp body onto the announce table and went to do the twist of fate, but Dean crawled up to the top turnbuckle and jumped onto the two men on the outside of the ring; all three men crashing through the table. This worried Katheryne.

"Jon." tears started welling up in her eyes when she noticed none of the men were moving. "Jon get up."

Jeff was the first to his feet, meeting a punch from Dolph and was soon rolled back into the ring. Cody and Dean were still out cold on the floor. It was obvious they were hurt, and it didn't look as if this was supposed to happen during the match. Cody tried to move, but he cried out in pain. Cody had to forfeit the match due to the fact that he couldn't walk.

Dean finally rose to his feet minutes later, joining the two other men in the ring. He looked over at the seats he had reserved for Katheryne and Harper, but she wasn't there. This saddened him, but he knew it was a long shot for her to show up after how he had lied to her. He crawled up the turnbuckle and Dolph pulled him down, curling him up for the pin but Jeff broke it up. Jeff climbed to the top turnbuckle now, and successfully Swonton Bombed Dolph. He covered him, and Dean quickly broke the count. While fighting with Jeff, Dolph Zigzagged Dean from behind as Jeff went for another Swonton Bomb, Dolph covered Dean and won the match. The crowd cheered and booed for the new champion.

"Here is your winner, and the_ new _World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

Katheryne was screaming at her tv, "This is bullshit!"

"Katheryne Blake!" Harper mocked her for what Katheryne had said to her earlier.

Dean rolled out of the ring. His head hadn't been in the match, and it showed. All he could think about was going to Brody's house to see Katheryne. He _needed_ to talk to her. Before she found someone better, which he knew was very easy with the way he had been neglecting her lately.

Jon walked back to the locker room, threw his stuff into his bag, and hurried out of the arena.

"Mox, where you going?"

"I'm taking your advice, Tyler!" Jon shouted as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Jon Moxley, you softie!" Tyler joked and chuckled.

"I'll deal with you later!" Jon joked back.

* * *

It was almost 1 AM, and Katheryne's heart was still telling her to go to Jon's house. She was about to get up from the couch, but couldn't get herself to do it.

"Katheryne Elissa Blake, if you don't go to Jon, I will." She joked.

"I just...what if he doesn't want me after everything I've put him through?" Katheryne doubted.

"Kati, like I said, he loves you, and deep down you know it's true."

"Yeah, yeah. So what is it that you want me to do?"

"Go to him. Now."

Katheryne got up and readied herself, her heart pounding out of her chest. She slipped her shoes on and covered herself with Jon's jacket. As she opened the front door, she saw Jon standing there about to knock. Katheryne was in pure shock and stilled in the doorway.

Jon blushed, "you look beautiful in my jacket." He muttered.

Katheryne's face flushed as it did earlier watching Jon in his ring attire, "thank you." She spoke softly.

"You're always beautiful, Kat." He assured her.

"Jon, I think we should talk."

"I think we'd better," he began, "but first, I need you to read something."

Before she could question him, he handed her an envelope. In red cursive handwriting, Katheryne read the front of the envelope.

_To her_.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth About the Past

Katheryne held the envelope in her small hands. She wanted to just rip it open right then and there, but she didn't just want Jon giving this to her because he thought everything would be okay if he did. She wanted to know how he truly felt about her. He had never elaborated on his feelings. Maybe it was too much to ask of him, but she deserved it, didn't she? Of course she did. She went to sit on the couch and motioned him to her.

"Jon, before I open this," Katheryne spoke hesitantly, "how do you truly feel for me?"

"You know I care about you, Kat. That's why I'm giving you this. I'm hoping it'll say something in there that I can't say myself."

"How do you know when you love someone, Jon?" Her words now irritated and a bit frustrated.

He pushed his hair back and sighed, "I don't know, Kat. I guess it's when you can't focus on anything else. You just love them. They're like a part of you, and you don't remember life without them; you don't want to."

"Do you feel that way for me, Jon?"

"You saw me look at that empty seat in the front row during my whole match; didn't you?"

"Jon, you've never told me you love me."

"Yes I have!" He was aggravated.

"Writing it on a note you leave for me when you're gone doesn't count." She pointed out.

"Please just read the letter. I've been waiting to find the right girl to give it to. Kat, you're that girl, I promise."

This made tears well up in Katheryne's eyes. That was good enough for her. She found a nail file close by and slid open the sealed envelope gently. She unfolded the tri-fold paper; revealing a cursive handwritten letter in red ink. She looked at Jon and took a deep breath. Jon assured her it was okay to read it.

"Go on." His words soft as he kissed her cheek.

She looked down at the paper and began to read the letter.

_To the woman my son loves,_

_It might be strange to meet me this way; trust me it's weird for me too. I may know who you are, but then again I may not. If I haven't then I'm Janet. I'm not sure how many years down the line you're reading this, but the fact that you're reading it is good enough for me. It means my son is finally trusting someone with his heart. You really don't know how happy this makes me. Then again it makes me kind of sad to know that I'll never see the face of the woman who causes his happiness._

_Since you've received this, you know Jon's good and bad side and he knows yours, but you don't let that stop you from being together. Darling, love is a strange thing. Jon will never tell you how he exactly feels about you. You will hate it; you'll kick and scream all you want, but he won't budge. Jon is difficult and I know you love this about him. _

_I want you to make him happy. I want him to make you happy as well. Dear, nothing in life is easy to keep; I know this from experience. Don't walk out when things get hard; that's when they need you the most. I can't tell you enough how badly I feel every day that I wasn't there for Jon as much as I wanted and needed to be. __I'm not sure if you're his wife, his girlfriend, or his fiance, but you're special to him in some way; so you're special to me. I'm writing this with short time to live. It might scare you, but don't worry, I'm in a safer place. I have never told anyone the reason I'm dying; the real reason anyway. _

_The truth is, I was in a car wreck 20 years ago. I believe their last name was Blake. They died instantly; leaving a small beautiful child in the back seat. I brought her home with me for about a week. Her family was trying to plan the funeral arrangements, but Jon and her were fairly the same age. They were inseparable from the start. Her name was Katheryne, but Jon called her Kit-Kat. She called him Oxie because she didn't know our last name was Moxley and not Oxley. It was adorable. _

_They had spent a full month together until her brother finally picked her up from our house and they moved away with their uncle. Jon was never as happy as he was with his little Kit-Kat. I still remember the look on his face when she left. I could only hope nobody would ever hurt him like that again. I know I sound silly since he was only seven and she was five, but it was safe to say Jon had found his first love, and nobody could compare to her for the rest of his life. __He spent most of his teenage years searching for her online on every social network, looking for her at wrestling events - wrestling was something they used to watch together._

_When I look back on it, I see my little boy playing outside with this little girl that he's just met. The year is 1993; the sun is shining bright in the sky. The two children giggled and ran like kids do. They used to watch The first match she watched with him was Shawn Michaels vs. Marty Jannetty for the Intercontinental Championship. Jon swore he was going to make that his career one day and so far he has. _

_For a month straight they did this everyday. They played outside, took baths, ate dinner, watched wrestling and went to bed. That was the happiest I had ever seen Jon. After Katheryne was gone, things went back to being quiet around the house. When she left, a part of Jon left with her; things weren't the same for Jon. He swore one day he would get her back. I know my son; he keeps promises._

_The point of that story was what I'm about to tell you next. I never went to the doctor since I was taking care of Katheryne and Jon. I let my injuries go unattended for years until my doctor told me I had internal bleeding from my brain and most of my vital organs. I was slowly dying for 20 years and I never knew it. The fact that I could've died when Jon was ten instead of twenty-six was heartbreaking and too much to comprehend. _

_No matter what, I don't blame Katheryne for my death, I don't blame her parents, or Jon or anyone but myself. I had not been paying attention that morning, and I had completely hit them into a telephone pole. I remember the man being ejected through the windshield and the woman had glass in almost all of the skin that was showing on her body; she bled out._

_Anyway, love is all about making sacrifices. You're not perfect and neither is he. You'll fight until you lose your voices, you'll cry until you think it's impossible to cry anymore, you'll laugh until you feel yourself getting abs, but most importantly; you'll love as if your life depends on it. I see love like the way I left the scene of the accident that day; everything is okay until you're driving away with tears in your eyes. Never leave the one you love, sweetheart._

_Jon is far from perfect. He's the biggest asshole, but he's the biggest sweetheart when he wants to be. I blame myself for his lack of trust and faith he puts into a person. The fact that he trusts you with his mother's last words is beautiful to me. _

_I picture Jon a little older. I see him successful and happy. I see him in a beautiful house. I see myself in this mirror and I grow sadder. I wish I could be there. I want to watch my son get married, I want to see him fall in love, I want to watch him have children, and I hate myself. I hate myself for being out driving that day when I wasn't in any condition to drive._ _Yet, I cant help but think that I deserve this. I've slowly been dying for all these years; emotionally and physically._

_Sweetheart, my son is the most important person in my life. I was there when he took his first steps, when he graduated pre-school, when he tied his first pair of shoes. I was there when he learned how to count, write and spell. I gave him his first bath and I listened to him speak his first words. I took care of his boo boos, I taught him how to drive, and I pinned the boutonniere on his tuxedo for his senior prom. I watched my son slowly grow away from me the older he got. Again, I blame myself. I drove Jon to his first wrestling lesson, I bought him everything I could afford, and I tried to make his life worth living._

_I guess what I'm asking of you is to take care of my son the best to your ability when I'm gone. I want you to patch up his wounds, hold him when hes sad, calm him when hes angry. I want you two to be a family and have children. I want your children to have a better life than Jon did when he was young. He'll tell you that it was completely fine, but I know it wasn't._

_I want you to show Jon what love is, and I want you to watch your children take their first steps. Most of all, I want you to write Jon a letter exactly like this; explaining your feelings that might make him uncomfortable to hear in conversation; that's the only way he takes in things._

_Just do me a favor, sweet girl; take care of my son and love him forever._

_- Janet_

* * *

Katheryne folded the letter back into the tri-fold. She had tears in her eyes as well as streaming down her face at a non-stop pace. Jon hugged her for a while; neither of them talking. He finally let go of her after a few minutes. She looked at him strangely trying to remember him when she was a child. She remembered watching the match, but not Jon. She was trying so hard to remember him. He sat on the couch looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs.

"Oxie?" She finally spoke.

These words shot a chill down Jon's back and a thousand memories flashed through his head; instantly looking at her.

"Kit-Kat?"


	9. Chapter 9 Pack Your Bags

Katheryne sat speechless as the reality had set in. Her boyfriend's mother had killed her parents. Janet had also been the woman to whom Katheryne described to Brody at the therapist as the 'angel' who saved her that day.

* * *

"Katheryne," her father called, "lets get a move on, dear!"

"Hold your horsies papa!" Katheryne, age five, sassed back.

"We mustn't be late!" Her mother added.

Katheryne's dad picked her up under his armpit with no effort. Her mother was watching _Saved by the_ _Bell_ while she patiently waited on the beige couch. She was filing her nails to perfection and dabbed the rose lipstick away from the corners of her mouth. Katheryne tugged at her mother's pant leg, motioning to the door.

Katheryne's father buckeled her into her carseat in the back and soon they were on their way down the street. As they drove down Fruitridge, the neighbors waved to the Blake's. Katheryne huffed on the glass window and drew pictures on the foggy area. She drew mostly smiley faces, swirls; she also wrote her name.

Katheryne's father came to a complete stop at Hulman Street. When the light turned green, he proceeded to make his way through the intersection; only to be struck into an oncoming pick-up truck into a telephone pole at a unsafe speed. Katheryne's mother shrieked and there was a loud crashing glass noise; that was all Katheryne had remembered.

Several moments later, a woman ran to the car; looking for other passengers. Hopefully someone was alive. The young woman looked to be fairly thin, tall, had hazel eyes and reddish-auburn hair. She rummaged carefully to the backseat and checked on the toddler in the carseat. She was frightened, but she was breathing.

"Sweetheart?" Katheryne remembered a voice calling to her.

"Momma?" Katheryne was crying with hope.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," the woman spoke with regret, "your momma and daddy have passed away."

Being five-years-old, Katheryne had no knowledge of what the woman meant. All she knew was that the woman was comforting her. A complete stranger's embrace had meant so much to the frightened little girl at that moment. The woman was told by policemen that it was perfectly okay to take the girl home with her for a few days while they contacted her family and made funeral arrangements. The woman did so; Katheryne didn't resist.

When the woman arrived home with the little girl; she was quickly approached by a young boy who wasn't much older than Katheryne.

"What's that, momma?" The little boy questioned.

"This is your new friend, Jon. She's going to be living with us for a few days." Janet notified him.

Jon walked up to the girl as his mother let her down. He gave her looks to kill. His icy blue eyes pierced into her. She looked terrified until the icy blue was replaced by comforting, deep blue eyes and a smile.

"Hi," he greeted, "I'm Jon."

"I'm Kati." She blushed.

"I'll call you Kit-Kat!" Jon proclaimed as he hugged his new friend. "What's your last name Kit-Kat?"

"Blake."

"I have a friend named Blake. He's funny."

"What's yours?" Katheryne questioned.

"Moxley."

"I'll call you Oxie!" She exclaimed as she hugged Jon and giggled.

"Kids why don't you go play while I fix lunch." Janet offered.

Jon tapped Katheryne's arm and ran away. "Tag!"

Katheryne ran after him and giggled. She had no knowledge to what had happened to her parents. Janet had felt so bad, but at least Jon was here to keep Katheryne company.

"So why are you here, Kit-Kat?" Jon asked as he was swinging next to her.

"Your mommy said my parents passed away." Katheryne spoke.

Jon immediately stopped swinging and looked at her with sadness, "are you okay Kit-Kat? I'm sorry."

Katheryne looked confused and Jon explained to her that her parents had passed away like Bambi's mother. She finally understood that her parents wouldn't be coming back. She was scared and cried, but Jon hugged her.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Kit-Kat." Jon assured her.

"I love you, Oxie."

"I love you too, Kit-Kat."

At that moment, Janet had called the kids into the house to eat lunch. Jon begged his mom to let him watch the recording of wrestling she had taped for him the night before. Katheryne had no clue what he was talking about but sat and watched the wrestling match anyway; eating her grilled cheese and tomato soup with chocolate milk. Some guy named Shawn Michaels was wrestling a guy named Marty Jannetty. It was for the Intercontinental Championship. The date was May 17, 1993.

For a month straight; Katheryne and Jon were inseparable. They watched movies together, played outside, took baths together, and even slept in the same bed and cuddled together. Jon was basically her new person she went to for comfort. Looking back at it now, her dad would've been proud of her to have ended up with a guy as sweet and caring as Jon had been to her back then.

"Jon, I wanna watch Shawn Michaels."

"Kit-Kat, I'm gonna be just like him one day." He assured her. "Promise me you'll come watch me at the shows."

"I promise, Oxie."

Soon after that, Jon and Katheryne had been separated for over 20 years. Her brother had picked her up with their Uncle and they moved away to Iowa. Jon had spent a good 10 years looking for her until he finally couldn't torture himself any longer. Even though he had loved her, he knew she hadn't thought of him. If she had; she would've tried looking for him as hard as he had for her.

Katheryne moved back to Cincinnati for college, and had ran into Jon at a coffee shop, but she hadn't recognized him. He vaguely remembered her at this point. it had been 9 years after he had stopped looking for her. Yet, he found himself falling for her faster everytime he saw her. It hadn't rang a bell in his head until she called him Oxie after she read the letter from his mother.

* * *

Katheryne was snapped out of her daydream by Jon's question.

"Kat," he sighed.

"Jon?"

"Babe, I want you to come back. Pack your stuff up and come home with me. We can work this out. I don't want you to walk out on me and not come back again. I don't want to spend another 19 years looking for you and being without you. I need you, Kat. I need this."

Jon was finally letting his guard down and he was telling her how he felt. Katheryne couldn't help but smile at his words. He sounded like he was begging. He wasn't afraid to beg for her.

"Jon, I just want you to be honest with me. I don't want secrets. That's all I'm asking for."

He realized this wasn't out of question; he could be honest with her. He finally convinced her to go back to the spare bedroom to pack her bags, but while the two were sitting in the living room for all that time; Harper had already done Katheryne the pleasure of packing and zipping everything up.

"I thought you'd be needing these." Harper spoke eagerly and shoved the bags in Katheryne's arms; not wasting any time. Katheryne giggled and grabbed the bags and hugged her amazing friend. Harper had been right all along. She wasn't going to leave Jon again; she couldn't, she _wouldn't._

* * *

For the first time in a week, Jon rolled over and kissed Katheryne good morning. He had missed waking up to her long hair in his face or her cuddled up in his arms. He missed her whole existence. He never woke her up before going to rehearsal for Raw, but he needed her around him before he left. He just needed her to be with him as much as possible to make up for that 20 years he spent without her; most importantly the week of hell he had just gone through.

"Coffee?" She offered.

"No. Thank you though, babe."

"I'll just cook you some food and get your things gathered for your rehearsal."

Katheryne was so good to Jon. She was too good for him and he knew it. She - however - denied this many times. She was just being a good girlfriend; she would explain. Any girlfriend would do this for their man, right? Of course.

Jon hurried around his room and quickly gathered his things and shoved them in his bag. He walked to the kitchen in a pair of basketball shorts that loosely fell around his hips; revealing his v-lines and Hanes brand blue boxer briefs. The sight of this made Katheryne drop the plate she was washing off.

Jon chuckled, "Someone's a bit jumpy this morning." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"When do you leave?" She solemnly asked.

"'Bout eight minutes."

She enjoyed the rest of the time they had together before he had to leave for rehearsal. She led him to his Camero and watched as he backed out of the long gravel drive.

* * *

"Mox," Tyler caught up to Jon at the entrance of the developmental center. "How'd it go last night?"

"Well, she's home."

"What's going on, man?"

"She, uh," Jon couldn't find words, "I gave her the letter."

"Yo!" Tyler went to high five Jon, but realized he was getting more serious with every word.

"My mom killed Katheryne's parents," Jon looked at the floor and scratched at his head, "she said that in her letter."

"Shit, man." Tyler shifted his bag to his other shoulder.

Jon took a deep breath and laced his boots, "I don't think this could be a more fucked up situation."

"Jon," a voice from behind the knocking door spoke.

"Come in."

Vince McMahon staggered through the door. Vince only talked to Jon when he absolutely had to; Jon wasn't his favorite person. Jon wasn't a kiss-ass. He didn't need to be. He got to the WWE because he was good; not because he sucked up to the Chairman. Jon - actually - thought Vince should kiss-up to him sometimes, but knew he'd never do that.

"Great, you're both here," Vince started, "so as you both know, Roman is suspended. However, Randy and Sheamus are in recovery of their surgeries they had and will be back next week. In the mean time, I want Seth to team with Sheamus, and I want Randy and Dean to form tag teams."

Jon and Tyler looked at each other and nodded. They liked this idea. Something was going on for Vince to randomly thing of this new storyline.

* * *

At home Katheryne sat down to write her letter to Jon that Janet had asked her so nicely to do. She couldnt think of where to start. So many things she wanted and needed to say. So many things she couldn't and didn't want to say. Katheryne stared at the blank page for a while and words started flowing out of her like magic.

* * *

"Vince," Tyler spoke up, "why the sudden tag teams?"

"I figured we needed a change for the new tour coming up soon." Vince notified.

"New tour?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah. You guys are going on a European Tour for a month. Pack your bags boys."

How was Jon supposed to tell Katheryne this news?

* * *

Katheryne licked the film of the envelope and sealed it shut. On it; one word that meant so much to her.

_Jon_.


	10. Chapter 10 This Is It

Katheryne's phone began to sound with Jon's custom notification ringtone. It was a text message saying he had news to tell her. She wondered what it was, but her thoughts were cut off by Harper's phone call.

"Hello?"

"Kati, guess what!" Harper exclaimed.

"What's up, Harp?"

"So, uh, do you remember that lingere I bought about a month ago with you?"

Katheryne's ears perked up, "Harper...are you saying..."

"Yes, Kati."

"Harper Denise Snow! Get your ass over here right now!"

"I would," Harper began, "but Tyler said he had news to tell me."

"Oh no." Katheryne slumped over.

"What's wrong, Kati?" Harper was oblivious.

"Jon said he had news for me too," Katheryne paused, "that means it has to do with work."

"Great..." Harper's words dragged out.

Just before Katheryne could get her words out, she heard the familiar roar of Jon's car and the sound of gravel getting louder.

"Harp, I gotta go." Katheryne quickly hung up the phone and greeted Jon on the front porch.

Katheryne was dressed only in one of Jon's shirts which she was wearing as a night gown. It was windy; her hair whipped viciously. Jon saw her and immediately dropped his bags down and embraced himself in her arms. Her whipping hair was gathered onto the back of her head in Jon's large hand.

"I missed you." Jon grumbled in her ear. His whiskers tickled her neck.

"I missed you too, Jon." Katheryne giggled.

He moved his hands down to Katheryne's lower back and clenched the shirt; revealing that she was wearing only the shirt. This turned him on and she knew it.

"Commando?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You know I don't like clothes." She teased.

"That's what I like about you." He joked as he lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around him and this time; she was the one grabbing hair. She slowly left his lips wanting more as she trailed kisses down his his jawline to his neck. Her bare hips were grinding into his loose basketball shorts. She could feel his excitement growing through the black mesh material.

He carried her back to their bedroom and lay her down; slowly hovering his body over hers and started kissing her body everywhere. He couldn't control himself. He wanted her. He needed her. Bad.

"Kat," Jon groaned into his kisses down her tummy, "I think you're wearing too many clothes."

She reached to pull the shirt over her head, but he pushes her hands above her head; pulling it off himself.

"No."

"Sorry, I forgot." She frowned.

"Kat," he huffed, "I'm not angry with you." His kisses confirmed his words.

"Jon," Katheryne spoke as Jon brought his body up for their eyes to meet, "please just fuck me."

This caught Jon by surprise, for Katheryne had never been this open with him before. He usually had to drag it out of her. He wasn't going to question her and quickly stripped down and ran his hands into her hair. Jon quickly thrust into her and Katheryne immediately unraveled around him minutes later, drawing him from his climax as well.

When she looked down at him, his body had felt like it was going to cave in. He looked into her eyes and recalled what Vince had said to him earlier. _You're going on a European Tour. Pack your bags boys_. He needed to tell her. He couldn't even get the words out, but he knew he had to. Katheryne noticed the look of panic in his eyes as the two shades of blue met each other.

"Jon."

"Katheryne."

"Don't call me that.."

"That's your name."

"Jon, you know damn well you only call me Katheryne when something serious is about to happen. Just let me down easy." She started to cry.

"What? Kat, I'm not breaking up with you," Jon pulled her into a hug, "I can't lose you again."

"Jon, I know. I know it has to do with work. Tyler said he needed to talk to Harper, too. I just-"

Jon pulled Katheryne's face to his. "Okay. Put some clothes on, we're gonna go get coffee."

* * *

"What would you like?" The starbucks boy asked.

"Just a regular black coffee." Jon sleepily answered.

"And for the lady?"

"I'll have a cafe vanilla frappuccino."

When they sat down, he held her hands; wondering how she was going to take it.

"So what's the news?"

"Kati," Jon took a deep breath, "I'm going on tour again."

"That's it?"

"Well, no. It's in Europe."

Realization spread across Katheryne's face. "Oh. Well, Jon, that's great."

"I want you to come with me." He informed her.

"Jon, I can't just pack my bags and travel Europe with you."

"But-"

"Jon, really, the offer is great, but I can't just leave my life to spend a few months in Europe."

"So, you're saying you'd rather stay in Cincinnati for months without me?"

"I'll be right here when you get back." She promised.

"Katheryne, you can't even last a day without missing me." He pointed out.

"Well then we'll see how long I can go, huh?"

* * *

Jon finished packing his bags as Tyler came over with Harper to pick him up. When Jon was busy loading up his bags, Katheryne slipped the letter she had written him into the compartment of the front pouch.

"So, Harp?" Katheryne giggled.

"Shut up, Kati."

"Did you?"

The scratch marks that were peeking out from Tyler's man tank confirmed Katheryne's question and she stared at Harper and they both just started busting out laughing.

"Harper, you animal!"

"I couldn't help it..."

"It's gonna suck not seeing him, huh?"

"I mean, Kati, I've been independent my whole life. A few months won't kill me. It worries me more that you're not going with Jon."

Jon interrupted their conversation while wrapping his arms around Katheryne from behind.

"I gotta get going, Kat. You sure you don't wanna go?"

"Jon, I'll be fine. Harper will be here to keep me company and I'm sure she has many things to tell me." Katheryne giggled.

"Yeah, Tyler's back almost looks as bad as mine did when we first-"

Katheryne cut him off, "Jon!"

He laughed as he kissed her, "I'll call you when we land."

"I left a little surprise in your carry on bag. Don't peek until you're on the plane, okay?

"Yes, ma'am." Jon teased.

"I love you Jon."

* * *

Tyler and Jon arrived at the airport and loaded their luggage on the cart.

"Jon," Tyler began, "why don't you ever tell Kati that you love her?"

"Dude, I do." Jon sounded aggravated.

"No, you don't. I hear her say it all the time, but you never say it back."

"Just get on the plane."

"Just trying to help, dude." Tyler replied.

Tyler and Jon sat in the best seats in first class and had oodles of room. The flight attendant warned them to buckle up and load everything securely. The flight had taken off to land somewhere in Maine later that evening. Jon remembered around 30-minutes later that Katheryne had packed a 'surprise for him. He opened his bag and a letter helicoptered to the floor. He picked it up.

_Jon_.

He opened it and situated himself.

_Jon,_

_First of all, I want you to know that I wouldn't be writing this unless your mother told me to. I know it's hard enough for you to listen to someone's feelings; let alone read them._

_Jon, I don't expect you to be home all the time. Work comes first. I remember when we were kids and you told me that one day you would make wrestling your career, and you did. I'm so proud of you, I can't even explain. _

_I want to tell you that no matter how many fights we get in, no matter how mad I get at you, I could never leave you. I was forced to when I was 5-years-old, but I had no choice. You were the first memory I have of my childhood that I don't hate._

_I have never met someone as strange, funny, wonderful and perfect as you. You make me smile when I'm mad at you, you make me cry for the sweet things you do; you never fail to amaze me Jon. Everyday with you is a crazy adventure. I love the journeys we take together. Nothing could top them. However, I need to make an attempt at being more independent._

_I know I cant have you all to myself every single day. I can't wake up in your arms as much as I would like, and I can't kiss you whenever I want, but one day I can. I know if I can make it through your journey with you, I'll be rewarded one day. I'll finally be able to wake up with my wonderful man, I'll be able to kiss you whenever I want and I'll never have to stop._

_The reason I live is for you. The reason I function is for you. Every breath I take, every move, step, vow I take is for you. Everything I do revolves around you. __You've effected my life greatly (I've yet to find out if I'll be thankful for this one day). _

_One day I'll wake up and realize that everything I ever wanted in my life was there since I was a child. Everything I needed to make me happy, everything I needed to protect me; it was always you, Jon. I would like to think that my father would be proud of me to find a guy like you; my mother as well. _

_No matter what, I'll always be your little Kit-Kat that you somehow managed to befriend that sunny day in 1993. I'll always be the girl who was scared to lose you when I was forced from you that day. Nothing has changed in 20 years. I'll always be the same person I was when you met me; you'll just have to deal with my flaws and I'll have to deal with your non-existent ones._

_One day, I plan to marry you. I've already gone through the scenario in my head at least a hundred times. I hope it scares you, because it scares the hell out of me._

_Jonathan Moxley, thank you for never giving up on me. Nobody has ever made me feel so special in my life. _

_I love you._

_-Katheryne_

Jon folded up the paper and shoved it into his bag. He quickly got up from the seat he was relaxing in and he knew what he had to do. The flight attendant stopped him abruptly.

"Sir, will you please take a seat."

"You don't understand, I need to get off the plane." Jon explained and Tyler looked confused.

"I need to go back to Cincinnati right now. It's an emergency."

"Sir, we-"

"Now!" He yelled.

The man flying the plane was notified by the attendant that he should stop in the next closest airport. Jon got off the flight in an airport somewhere in Pennsylvania. He told Tyler that he would meet up with him in Maine in a day or so and he swore that he would explain everything later. Tyler didn't make too much of a fuss about it and Jon was on his was back to Cincinnati.

* * *

The doorbell rang at around 5:00 PM. Katheryne wasn't expecting anyone so she found this a little odd. When she went to open the door, she saw Jon standing on the other side.

"Jon what are you-"

Before Katheryne could finish her question, Jon's lips were pressed against hers in a rough manner.

"I take it that you found the letter?" She asked.

"I did." Jon nodded. "Come on. You and Harper in the car now."

* * *

On the drive back to the airport, Harper had fallen asleep and Katheryne kept looking over at Jon.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He teased.

"Why are you doing this, Jon?"

"Sometimes in life, you never know if you'll see someone again. At any moment, the one you love could be ripped away from you and they could never finish their story with you. Like you. Your parents. I don't think I could've done that, Kat."

Katheryne stayed silent and waited for Jon to finish his thoughts.

"I wanted you to start my journey with me. You promised you'd watch me when we were kids. I'm keeping you to that promise." He gave her a warm smile.

Katheryne reclined her seat and stared at the man she had spent her whole life knowing, and she hadn't even realized that she had never loved another like Jon; she didn't want to either. At the intersection of Fruitridge and Hulman, Jon decided to take a different route. He took Katheryne's hand in his and clenched it tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"I love you, Jon."

"I love you too, Kati."

* * *

_**I hope you all have enjoyed the journey of Jon and Katheryne. You're all such amazing fans and I love writing because of all of you. Stay tuned for my new story coming soon :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Sequel

I've finally decided to write a sequel to this story. It's taken some time to think of how I wanted to do this, but I think I finally figured it out. Sequel is under "Still Into You." Thanks for reading!


End file.
